Make a Wish
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: Belated B-day fic for Mukuro. Tsuna finds out about Mukuro's upcoming birthday and wants to give the man a present. Chrome plays indirect matchmaker. The chef and her assistant provide added comic relief. Mukuro gets a new toy. AUish 6927 oneshot. ENJOY!


**Make a Wish**

_--_

_--_

Mukuro sat behind his office desk, pouring over a rapidly crumbling mountain of paperwork. Boredly going over each of the documents and utilizing his stamp of approval or rejection whenever necessary.

He'd been stuck up in this room for the better part of the day. And the lack of stimuli was really starting to get to him.

He needed a break from it all.

But sadly, he just couldn't afford to stop his efforts midway. Else the work would once again pile up, and he'd be stuck here for the night as well.

Dammit all.

Mukuro yawned and propped his head up with his left hand. Feeling his eyes growing heavier and heavier by the second as he continued working on autopilot.

Being a wealthy plutocrat definitely had its drawbacks.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Ano…Chrome-san?" Said woman looked over at her cute little brunet shopping companion, who stared back at her with openly curious eyes. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking…just who are you buying that present for?"

Chrome smiled and replied softly as she received the carefully wrapped gift from the grinning cashier, "Mukuro-sama. His birthday is tomorrow. I know it's not much, but I think he'll like it nonetheless."

Tsuna's cheeks flared up slightly at the mention of the woman's elder cousin, and he followed her hurriedly out of the store.

Carrying the bulk of the additional bagged items they'd picked up and listening attentively as she quietly spoke, "Mukuro-sama never does much to celebrate his birthday, and only a rare few even know when it is. He doesn't too much care for pretentious gatherings of the rich and famous in his circle. So he usually keeps to himself on special occasions."

"I myself am not one for large parties and the like either. But seeing as Mukuro-sama is my only cousin, I figured I should at the very least give him something to let him know I still remembered..." Chrome trailed off with a gentle smile.

Tsuna blinked twice and nodded in understanding as they finally stopped in front of their vehicle. Murmuring shortly with a peculiar look on his face, "…I see."

Chrome waited patiently as Tsuna juggled the bags and opened the passenger's door for her. Sliding gracefully into the front seat with the present in her lap before strapping her seatbelt on.

Tsuna then reclosed the door behind her and dumped all the bags onto the back seat. Situating himself behind the steering wheel afterwards.

Mind now reeling from the sudden discovery of Mukuro's birthdate as he cranked the engine and swiftly pulled out of the parking lot.

Thinking that he would most definitely have to get something for the man as well, for there was just no way he'd be able to let an opportunity such as this go to waste, now that he was aware of it.

Tsuna's eyes flashed as numerous possibilities began racing through his head, and Chrome stared sideways at him with a satisfied knowing gleam in her eyes as their car accelerated down the highway.

Knowing for sure now that Mukuro-sama would definitely be thanking her later.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, a small uncharacteristic grin adorned Chrome's lips. And the normally docile woman mentally patted herself on the back for successfully planting cupid's seeds.

It wouldn't be long now before she got to see the fruits of her labor.

No…not long at all.

* * *

Later on that evening, when Tsuna and Chrome finally made it back to the manor, Tsuna headed straight for the kitchen after bidding her a distracted farewell.

Completely overlooking the newfound sparks in the woman's eyes as she silently headed upstairs to her personal quarters.

Tsuna quickly set about putting away all the recently bought goods, and afterwards in a flurry, took out an array of cooking supplies.

Spreading them all on the wide counter top alongside an assorted selection of ingredients from the pantry.

He had to get an early start if he wanted to do this right.

Mukuro's birthday was tomorrow after all. And that meant he only had a few precious hours (at best) to work with in order to attempt making something (hopefully half edible) for the enigmatic man.

Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Hastily retrieving an old recipe book from the hidden precipices of the kitchen shelves, and flipping the pages open to an acceptably simple looking confection.

Which unfortunately (to his dismay), just so happened to have a not so simple looking set of instructions.

Tsuna sweatdropped weakly.

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

5 hours…. 29 minutes…and roughly 52 seconds later, Tsuna was found standing over (…what looked to be…) a lopsided chocolate iced cake.

Eyes now ringed heavily by dark circles, and hair a horrifically tangled mass of disheveled chaos.

(Somewhere down there, the devil was having a good laugh.)

The corner of Tsuna's mouth twitched repetitively as his eyes zeroed in on the precariously leaning dark mound.

_Had he really got it right this time?_

Tsuna cringed, and resisted the urge to bawl when suddenly, much like a balloon, the cake…deflated…and collapsed in on itself.

He fell to his knees in despair.

If only he had been told earlier that Mukuro's birthday was tomorrow, then he could have just done like Chrome-san and bought the man something!

But alas…

Because he had found out about it too late and gotten this idiotic notion of giving the man a homemade gift instead, he was stuck with a pile of shit on his hands that simply refused to come out right!

Tsuna glared murderously at the aforementioned confectionary heap with angrily frustrated tears shimmering in his large golden brown eyes, and ever so slowly, pushed to his feet with a dreadfully dark aura clinging around him.

There was no way in hell he was giving up now….

Even if it took him till dawn, he would bloody well finish the be-damned thing!

In a bout of irrepressible righteous fury, Tsuna snatched up a random butcher knife and violently stabbed it through the (…relative…) center of the (already well ruined beyond redemption) cake.

…boy did that feel good...

* * *

**-Unspecified Location-**

"…you sure we shouldn't help the poor kid out mistress? He looks to be on his last leg right now…and I'm not sure how long he'll last if this keeps up. He may very well pass out before tomorrow gets here. And what would be the point in his struggles if he's too tired after the fact to properly present his gift to the master?"

"Plus…just look at how many dishes he's messed up already! You cannot seriously expect me, the head chef, to just continue to sit idly by as my beautiful pearl of a kitchen becomes a dirty war zone! I still must prepare breakfast in the morning, and I cannot do that in peace if Sawada-kun has utterly destroyed my workspace!"

Chrome released an airy sigh, and gave her best pacifying smile to the two worried kitchen attendants.

Speaking softly so as not to alert the worn down brunet to their concealed presences, "I already told you both, this is something he must do on his own. If either of us intervenes during the process, then the gift will lose half its meaning. And Mukuro-sama…may not appreciate it as much if Tsunayoshi doesn't complete it by himself."

"So it must be done by no one but him. Even if it turns out badly in the end, it must be his perseverance alone that finishes the product. Because it will be the thought and effort he's put into making the cake that determines just how well it will be received."

The chef and her assistant exchanged dubious glances, before slumping forward with unified sighs.

"…I suppose I should just give up now on getting my kitchen back in one piece…huh?" The chef smiled wanly with a dismal visage.

"I think I'll retire early tonight…watching all those ingredients going to waste is bad for my conscience…and health." The chef's assistant murmured faintly before noiselessly slipping away from the (terribly disheartening) scene.

"Don't worry mistress; I'm sure he'll stop using the baking soda soon. There's only so much left in the box after all… I guess I'd better head on to sleep as well. There's no point in me staying to watch this spectacle anymore. I can already tell this is going to be an all-nighter."

Chrome nodded agreeably in response as the chef yawned widely and followed suit after her assistant.

Willfully deciding to stay and watch a little while longer before turning in herself, and delicately covering her mouth to stifle an impulsive giggle as Tsuna ironically knocked over and wasted the last of baking soda onto the floor, finally going to pick up the unopened container of baking powder instead.

"Mukuro-sama would be so touched…" Chrome whispered with a beaming smile.

* * *

At approximately 2:55 AM, Sawada Tsunayoshi finally managed to complete Rokudo Mukuro's birthday cake.

Practically dead on his feet now, Tsuna wearily smiled down at the small, remarkably even sided, simply decorated, triple tiered chocolate cake.

It was perfect.

It was finished.

It was perfectly FINISHED…at last.

Tsuna swayed a bit, and moved stiffly over to the cupboard. Opening it up and shakily retrieving a silver domed top, sighing heavily in relief as he used it to cautiously cover up the freshly baked sugary confection.

Tsuna then yawned and took a look around for the first time since he'd gotten started.

His face slowly drained to a pale, sickly cream.

The kitchen looked like hell (…and so did he…).

Good lord…_was he really gonna have to clean all this up?!_

Tsuna whimpered and feebly rubbed at his droopy eyes.

Stating hoarsely in resignation after a pregnant, lengthy pause, "…I hate cooking…"

* * *

By the time Tsuna finished cleaning up the kitchen behind himself, it was dawn outside. And the diligent little brunet passed out immediately afterwards from sheer exhaustion, at a dead faint in the middle of the floor.

There was something to be said for his questionable tenacity. As it still remained to be one of the few things about himself that he could confidently boast supremacy in.

Whatever Tsuna set his mind to, he finished without fail.

No matter how long it took. And the end results were always superb.

* * *

Early that self same morning, the head chef cautiously reentered the (surprisingly spotless) kitchen to find Tsuna still soundly sleeping on the floor. Curled up into a loose ball, and snoring softly with parted plush lips.

She smiled warmly at the endearing sight and quietly walked over to the counter where the cake was still covered up. Curiously lifting the domed top and grinning widely at the unveiled chocolate masterpiece.

Tsuna had done a wonderful job.

"Perhaps we should enroll you in my cooking class Sawada-kun…You seem to have quite a bit of underdeveloped talent as a patissier my friend."

The chef giggled manically as Tsuna frowned in his sleep and curled further into himself. Muttering indistinctly under his breath, as though he'd somehow picked up on the woman's obscene musings.

"The master sure is a lucky a man to have such a delectable treat given on his birthday. Maybe I should steal a little bite…"

"Don't even think about it."

The chef nearly jumped out of her skin at the new voice, and whirled around quickly. Coming face to face with a creepily stoic Chrome.

"M-m-mistress!" The chef cried out in a loud whisper (ever mindful of the unconscious brunet). She hastily recovered the cake and sweatdropped nervously as Chrome gave her a meaningful look.

"I didn't hear you come in. What brings you out this early?" Chrome sighed and shook her head in mild amusement. Replying in her usual soft tenor, "Protecting Tsunayoshi's hard work apparently..."

The chef smiled guiltily as Chrome walked over and squatted down beside Tsuna's prone figure. Threading gentle fingers through messy brown locks with a genuinely pleased expression on her face.

"Minko-kun, I would appreciate it if you would carry Tsunayoshi back to his room now. The floor is cold, and I want him to be well rested by come this afternoon."

"Right away Mistress."

The chef sweatdropped as her assistant appeared (seemingly) out of nowhere and scooped Tsuna up into his arms. Swiftly carrying the smaller male off the premises with a naturally protective bearing.

"…sometimes I wonder…" The chef muttered softly to herself as she watched him go out the corner of her eye.

"Sarabi-chan." The chef gave a flustered start and returned her attention to Chrome. "H-hai Mistress!"

Chrome smiled amiably, "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind running to the store and picking up a few candles? I'm fairly certain we don't have any here, and it would be a shame for Tsunayoshi to leave off the finishing touch to Mukuro-sama's gift."

Sarabi blushed happily and said, "Of course Mistress. I'll be back in flash!" rushing out of the room in a hurry to retrieve her purse.

Chrome laughed softly as the woman disappeared, and then made to leave the kitchen herself.

Thinking, today would be a very good day.

* * *

It was after one when Tsuna finally woke. Lying half clothed atop his bed, barefooted in his undershirt and boxers. Tsuna flushed lightly and blinked to clear his blurry vision.

"…what time is…?" he sat up and murmured faintly.

"Half past one, Sawada-kun." Tsuna's eyes widened, and he gave a small start. Turning his head to the side to face the previously unregistered speaker.

"Minko-san! What are you doing here?" The platinum blond smiled down at the refreshed brunet and replied, "Checking up on my charge. Does my presence bother you? I can always leave if you're uncomfortable Sawada-kun."

Tsuna flailed his arms in denial. "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought you'd be downstairs working in the kitchen, or running errands for Sarabi or something…"

Tsuna's flush deepened as the man leaned down so they were cheek to cheek. Whispering secretively into a reddened ear, "I took a break _especially_ to come see about you."

"I-Is that so? Ha-ha... I appreciate the sentiment… But I'm fine!" Tsuna laughed and nervously pushed at the blond's shoulders, to put some much needed space between the two of them.

Feeling all sorts of awkward when Minko chuckled and stood upright, saying shortly in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well then, I suppose I really should be on my way now. Don't stay up here too long Sawada-kun. The day will be over before you know it. And you still have much left to do before tonight arrives."

Tsuna nodded in accord and watched doe-eyed as Minko winked and exited the room.

Half smiling in good humor after the man, he stretched his arms catlike above his head. "Aah…he's right. I do have a lot to do. I should hurry up and get dressed."

Tsuna then caught an accidental whiff of himself, and turned beet red.

Muttering in embarrassment, "…I think I'll take a shower first."

* * *

Tsuna skipped downstairs an hour later. Eyes bright and face lit up with a wide smile. He immediately bounded for the kitchen.

Looking forward to seeing his handmade cake again without the sandman clouding his eyes, and persistently boxing him upside the head.

Tsuna halted in the kitchen entryway and greeted the chef, "Good morning Sarabi."

"Good afternoon Sawada. You're late as usual." Tsuna pouted, "I swear it wasn't my fault this time."

Sarabi grinned knowingly and beckoned him over, "Hai hai, just get over here. You have a cake to tend to." Tsuna blinked and walked over with a slightly bewildered expression.

"What? You hadn't really planned to leave it looking this did you?" Tsuna frowned, and murmured softly as he critically examined the yummy looking chocolate dessert, "I don't see anything wrong with it…"

Sarabi slapped her forehead and pinched Tsuna's cheek. "Itai itai! That hurts! Let go!" Tsuna struggled futilely against her and held back the tears now stinging his corneas.

"Nothing wrong with it? It's supposed to be a birthday cake! You cannot just leave the top bare!" She finally let go off his abused cheek and leveled him with a stern glare.

Tsuna flinched and rubbed at his face. Eyes shimmering as he grumpily asked, "Then what the hell do you suggest I do to it Sarabi-san?"

Tsuna yelped as she cuffed the back of his head annoyance. Saying dryly while holding up an unopened box of candles, "Use these. We have plenty. And make it fast, I tire of your naivety."

Sighing heavily as Tsuna blinked and took the package from her. Suddenly blushing to his roots at his own stupidity and bowing repeatedly with belated gratitude.

Sarabi shook her head and smiled tenderly to herself as the brunet hurriedly tore open the package to begin decorating the cake.

Sometimes, the boy could just be so adorable.

* * *

"Three. I give you a whole box, and you only use three?" Sarabi's brow twitched as Tsuna sweatdropped. "I thought if I put too many on it would look childish…and I'm not even sure how old Mukuro-san is…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Err…well…don't people usually put one candle on the cake for every year of the intended's age?"

Sarabi cleared her throat lightly, stating after a moment of awkward silence, "…three is fine."

Tsuna smiled.

Obviously Sarabi didn't know how old Mukuro was either. It was nice to see he wasn't the only one left out of the loop this time.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

Mukuro sneezed. Glowering down at the last few papers on his desktop, with a visible tick in his left eye.

Somebody was talking about him. That…or all the dust in the room was irritating his sinuses.

Mukuro slid his chair backwards and stood with a leaden sigh. He was taking a break now, work be damned.

A short 2 hour nap should do the trick nicely.

Mukuro smiled tiredly as visions of a soft mattress and silken sheets filled his head, and he drifted lazily out of the office door and into the hallway, now heading straight for his bedroom.

Fully intent on getting some much needed rest, and deciding to cruelly maim anyone who disturbed him during his leisure time.

* * *

**-Back in Kitchen-**

"So…when you gonna give it?" Tsuna shrugged and continued staring at the cake. "I dunno…"

Sarabi sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's no good. How's about you just take it up now? I'm sure the master is probably bored to tears sitting in that stuffy office of his. A delicious diversion could be just what he needs right now to refresh his mind."

Tsuna shifted nervously. Inquiring softly, "But what if he's busy and doesn't want to be bothered? I could be distracting him from some important business…"

Sarabi interrupted him with a loud scoff. "Oh please. The master may be a busy man, but it's his birthday for crying out loud! And come hell or high water, there's just no way he'll be able to deny such a tantalizing offering. Regardless of the workload."

Tsuna sweatdropped. '_Not all of us think with our stomachs Sarabi…'_

"I'm not so sure…what if he gets mad at me?"

Sarabi gave Tsuna a blank look. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Tsuna twitched in reasonable irritation. "Fine…whatever you say. But if I get scolded, I'm pushing the blame on you."

Sarabi grinned darkly, "Spineless coward."

Tsuna smirked and derisively quipped, "Better the coward than the bitch."

Sarabi then snickered in wicked amusement, and murmured too low for Tsuna to catch, "…by the end of the day you'll probably be both."

* * *

Tsuna finished lighting the last candle and placed a sharp knife, fork, and saucer on the tray beside the cake. Re-concealing everything with the silver dome and lifting the load up carefully from the counter top.

"Good luck Sawada-kun." Sarabi said as Tsuna reached the kitchen entrance. Smiling when he gave a preoccupied 'thanks' and walked away slowly, so as not to drop the burden.

"Happy birthday master... May you enjoy this year more than the last." She reverently whispered after Tsuna disappeared.

* * *

**-Upstairs Hallway-**

Tsuna stood in front of Mukuro's office door with a petrified look on his face. Holding onto the tray tightly and gulping as his forehead began sweating in earnest.

Maybe he should just forget about it and split the cake with Sarabi, Chrome, and Minko instead. There was always next year after all. And besides, Mukuro probably wouldn't even like the too sweet confection.

Tsuna himself truthfully preferred strawberry or pineapple upside down. But those just took too much time to prepare…and he didn't think Mukuro would appreciate the pineapple referencing very much in any case.

(It would be too much like self cannibalism.)

Tsuna sweatdropped at his inner musings. '_Just what the hell am I thinking?'_

* * *

**...5 minutes later…**

Tsuna cleared his abnormally dry throat. Carefully balancing the tray on one arm and readying his free hand to knock. Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, before rapping gently on wooden door.

He waited a few drawn out seconds before frowning slightly when no reply was forthcoming.

Tsuna knocked again, this time louder with more confidence. Still no answer. He sighed and reached for the knob.

Hesitantly turning the extremity and pushing the door open slowly.

"Pardon the intrusion…"

* * *

Upon entry, Tsuna found the office strangely vacant.

He blinked twice and backed out of the room again. Reclosing the door with a puzzled look.

Well that was odd.

Mukuro was usually always in his office. Locked away from the world working himself into a mild frenzy. Perhaps he'd taken a break?

"But that would mean he doesn't want to be disturbed now." Tsuna groaned and cursed his luck. "Great…just great. I'm going to be kicked to hell and back for this."

He then turned about face and began walking in the direction of Mukuro's personal quarters. Now feeling more anxious than before and wanting nothing more than to just drop everything and run.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Sarabi. All that woman ever does is get me into trouble…" Tsuna muttered, swallowing thickly as he stopped in front of Mukuro's bedroom door. Wondering why fate hated him so…

He balanced the tray again, robotically readying his hand.

Tsuna ignored his palpitating heartbeat to the best of his ability, and took a deep wavering breath before nodding firmly, and rapping loudly on the door three times in quick succession.

Dear god…this had to be one of the worst days in his young life.

* * *

**-In Bedroom-**

Mukuro was floating on the edge of a heavenly dream when he was oh-so-rudely yanked back to reality by a loud, obnoxious pounding on his bedroom door.

His eyes cracked open slowly to reveal an alarmingly cold glare. And his head turned stiffly in the direction of that terrible racket.

Someone was going to die…a slow…agonizingly…painful death.

* * *

Tsuna shivered as a dark sense of foreboding passed over him. And he shuffled his feet restlessly as the sound of deliberate footfalls echoed ominously from behind the door.

'_Well…at least I know he's here this time…_'

Tsuna trembled unsteadily on his feet as the door gradually swung backwards. Revealing the shadowy thing nightmares were made of, and every toddler's fabled boogieman.

Tsuna's eyes quickly filled with tears, and his mouth quivered as Mukuro glared down at him with a gaze filled to the brim with malice.

'_I can't do this...!_'

* * *

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly to block out the image of Mukuro's horrifying figure, and following a sudden suicidal urge, promptly thrust the entire tray forward into the man's chest.

Screaming hysterically at the top of his lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO-SAN!!"

His voice rebounded off the walls and reverberated through the whole mansion.

Tsuna went rigid in preparation for the first blow; still holding onto the tray for dear life as Mukuro's deadly aura fluctuated…and abruptly winked out.

Well…that was unexpected.

* * *

Mukuro was rendered speechless, and he stared blankly down at the terrified brunet and tray now pressed into his chest.

Of all things…his birthday…he'd completely forgotten about it.

Mukuro's mouth twitched, curling slowly at the corners. And a low, rumbling sound involuntarily bubbled up to his throat.

Tsuna inhaled a sharp breath and cautiously cracked his eyes open at the sound. Staring up numbly at Mukuro, and flushing deeply in mortification as he came to realize he was being laughed at.

Mukuro eyes shone with mirth. And his countenance seemed to practically glow in the face of his unprecedented amusement.

Tsuna averted his eyes from the (disturbingly attractive) man and muttered sheepishly with a sulky pout, "…it wasn't that funny."

Mukuro just shook his head and, still laughing, grabbed hold of the opposite side of the tray. Pulling backwards without warning, and forcibly dragging Tsuna into the room with him.

The door swung shut on its hinges, muffling brunet's startled gasp. And Mukuro grinned widely down at his catch.

Immediately deciding that whoever said work before play, obviously lacked a decent toy.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Could you pass the popcorn?"

"Sure."

_**Crunch Crunch**_

"It's a shame we don't have sound…"

"Eh? Oops…forgot to turn on the speakers."

_**Crunch Crunch SLURP!**_

"Quiet down you two, it's starting."

Simultaneous response, "Yes Mistress."

Hushed whisper, "I didn't know you liked this kind of thing Minko…"

_**Crunch Crunch**_

"I like anything with Sawada-kun."

"Even porn?"

_**Crunch Crunch Crunch SLURP! BURP!**_

"SHHH!!"

"…_sorry Mistress_…"

Soft reply, "…especially porn."

* * *

**-Back in Bedroom-**

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro purred, after his laughter finally died off.

"It seems you have become quite bold."

Tsuna blushed and defensively stuttered, "I-I didn't think you'd be r-resting." Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, all the same, here you are now."

"Ah…here I am." Tsuna echoed timidly.

After a few seconds of silence, Mukuro raised an eyebrow in askance. "Well? Are you going to show me my gift now or must I remove the lid myself?"

Tsuna quickly came to his senses and replied, "I'll do it!" Rescuing the tray speedily from Mukuro's loose grasp, and carefully bringing a hand up to lift the silver top.

Tsuna smiled awkwardly as the small cake was revealed, and he shuffled his feet nervously before saying in a soft voice, "…make a wish…Mukuro-san."

* * *

Mukuro's gaze softened with a rarely seen quality as he eyed the chocolate cake and three candles. And he silently took the tray back into his hands, before walking over to his bedroom desk and sitting it down on the top.

Tsuna followed, and watched curiously as Mukuro turned around and pinned him with an unreadable stare.

Saying seriously after a short pause, "Before I make a wish, I must have an absolute guarantee that it will come true."

Tsuna frowned and worriedly replied, "I don't think that's possible…"

Mukuro smiled. "Oh yes it is." He reached out and took the silver covering from Tsuna's hand, sitting it on the desktop beside the tray.

Stating in a simple manner, "Just so long as you promise to see it through." Tsuna blinked and tilted his head to a side.

Processing Mukuro's words slowly before hesitantly agreeing to the man's terms, "…if it's within my power to achieve, then I promise to do my best to see your wish through."

Mukuro then chuckled deeply in satisfaction, and leaned down over the cake with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Saying smoothly, "I'll hold you to that Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He then took a breath and blew out all three of the candles.

Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled behind him. Thinking to himself, '_Crisis averted.'_

* * *

Mukuro smirked and rose back to his full height. Turning back to Tsuna with a pleasant grin on his face, and saying in a lighthearted fashion, "I just made three wishes Tsunayoshi-kun, and I expect you to fulfill each and every single one of them starting now."

Watching in amusement as the boy sweatdropped and asked, "Don't you want to eat the cake first?"

"I'll eat the cake after you've granted my wishes." Mukuro gave a close-eyed smile.

Tsuna dropped his head and sighed mutely in disappointment. Perking up again after a minute of self-pity with a determined look on his face.

Inquiring innocently in hopes of quickly getting the man to finally taste his hard work, "What is it you wish for Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro's eyes reopened and Tsuna blanched slightly at the predatory gleam lurking within their mismatched depths.

He had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Tsuna gasped as Mukuro yanked him forward. And he opened his mouth to protest as he crashed into the man's chest, but found it instantly covered by a pair of warm, soft, pale lips.

His eyes went wide as saucers.

Mukuro pushed his tongue into Tsuna's unguarded cavern. And he slowly explored every inch of the sweet wet cavity. Tsuna flushed crimson and closed his eyes as Mukuro's tongue slid against his own.

Feeling his legs give out, and moaning lightly as Mukuro held him upright with both arms.

'_What on earth am I doing?'_

Tsuna wondered hazily as his arms lifted up on their own accord and locked around Mukuro's neck.

His mind shut down when Mukuro began moving them steadily backwards. And he unsurely swirled his tongue around Mukuro's and shyly entered the older male's mouth.

Feeling an odd sense of accomplishment when Mukuro's arms tightened around him and the man let out a throaty moan as a result of his willing participation.

Tsuna soon felt his lungs beginning to burn, and he opened his mouth wider in an attempt to suck in a bit of much needed oxygen.

Mukuro, noticing his plight, broke away briefly to allow him some reprieve. And Tsuna gasped deeply with a feverishly red face, before pulling Mukuro's head back down and desperately reconnecting their lips.

Momentarily shocking the man with his enthusiasm and forcefully plunging his hands into Mukuro's hair in search of a better grip.

Tsuna's chest heaved up and down rapidly as Mukuro's hands roamed his backside. And he jumped in surprise when Mukuro gave his ass a firm, double handed squeeze.

Damn that felt good…

Tsuna suddenly overbalanced and broke their lip lock as his legs struck the surface of Mukuro's bed. And his eyes flew open in alarm when his back hit the mattress.

Mukuro towered over him with a leering grin on his face. Saying breathlessly as Tsuna's hands fell to his broad shoulders, "It seems we have now come to my second wish Tsunayoshi. I do hope you are prepared to honor your vow…"

Tsuna panted heavily and stared up at Mukuro with lust clouded orbs.

Replying shortly with no hesitation, "Your wish is my command…"

Mukuro chuckled and tenderly kissed the brunet's cheek. Skimming a hand down between the boy's legs and feeling his way slowly up Tsunayoshi's thigh.

Reaching his destination and saying huskily into Tsuna's ear as a strangled moan escaped the brunet's mouth, "…I'll hold you to that..."

And from that moment on, till sunset, Mukuro had Tsuna fulfill his wishes again…and again…and again and again, until the both of them were thoroughly spent and the bed was completely soaked with their semen and sweat.

(And for the record only: Mukuro owns a king size.)

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"….oh…my…god…"

"…."

"Where the hell does the master get his stamina?"

"Mukuro-sama has a very healthy diet."

"…I'll say…damn…why can't you have a package like that?"

"Because my Viagra only takes me up to 7 inches."

"….I see."

"Mukuro-sama looks happy now. It seems my gift will not go to waste after all." Chrome smiled happily. (As though she didn't just get through watching her cousin repeatedly screw the life out of his servant.)

"Shall we rewind now?"

**Silence.**

"Not until Mukuro-sama is finished."

"…you mean there's more?"

"I'll go refill the popcorn."

"Bring me back a soda please."

"Yes Mistress."

**Door closes.**

"Are you sure they're gonna do it again?"

Chrome gave Sarabi a blank look. Saying shortly after determining that the woman was indeed being serious. "…As sure as the sun sets and the moon rises in the sky."

"…I better go use the bathroom then."

* * *

**-Back in Bedroom-**

Tsuna laid sprawled out naked across Mukuro's chest. Now breathing shallowly and kissing Mukuro's throat as he felt the man slowly coming back to life against him.

He sighed in exhaustion.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Mukuro…my ass hurts too much…"

Mukuro chuckled throatily and perversely massaged Tsuna's bare rump. Saying languidly with a sly grin, "I promise I'll be gentle this time."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and blushed despite himself. "Liar…" He still couldn't quite believe they'd been at it all day.

"You're going to pound me into the mattress again and make me scream my lungs out…"

Mukuro smirked, stroking Tsuna's hair in a teasing fashion, "You know me so well."

Tsuna's eye twitched as Mukuro began spreading his legs apart.

Situating Tsuna atop his hardened sex and staring up at the smaller trembling brunet with a leering grin on his face, "No need to be scared, I won't bite this time. Just be sure to keep me happy Tsunayoshi-kun. You did promise after all."

Tsuna chewed softly on his lower lip and gripped Mukuro's shoulders to steady himself. Saying in a resigned voice while staring straight into Mukuro's narrowed eyes with a light blush dusting his cheeks, "You really shouldn't abuse your privileges so often."

Smiling in spite of himself as the man chuckled and gave his lips a brief peck.

"It's not a privilege. It's a right."

Tsuna then screamed in pleasurable pain as Mukuro swiftly thrust upwards and hit his prostate dead on.

* * *

…**A few hours later in Bedroom…**

"Touch me again and I'll kill you."

"Oya oya…so hostile Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna glared angrily at his vicious lover. "You said you'd be gentle!"

"I lied." Mukuro shamelessly stated.

Tsuna bristled, "You not getting anymore this week!"

Mukuro chuckled in dangerous amusement, "Dear me. Whatever shall I do?"

Tsuna frowned helplessly as Mukuro placed butterfly kisses at random on his neck and face. Doing his best not to succumb to the bastard as Mukuro suckled his earlobe, and gasping softly Mukuro began stroking slowly between his legs.

"S...st…stop it…please…" Tsuna's voice faltered as Mukuro heedlessly slid down his body, torturously worshipping every inch of his soft flesh with his lips and skillful tongue.

Why was Mukuro so good at this…? He wondered, now in the midst of a hazy fog.

Tsuna's protests died a pitiful death when Mukuro got down between his legs and replaced the hand with his warm wet mouth. Going down repeatedly on Tsuna's penis, and smirking secretively as the brunet panted beneath him.

Tsunayoshi was just so easy to persuade.

* * *

…**Elsewhere A few more hours later…**

"Mistress…how much longer will this go on?"

"Until Mukuro-sama drops dead, or Tsunayoshi passes out."

**Silence.**

"I better go get my sleeping bag."

"Bring me back a pillow."

"We ran out of popcorn again…"

"…you'll simply have to do without."

**Door closes.**

"…stingy…"

"Shhh…I can't hear."

**Volume turns up.**

"_HAA…HAA…OOH GOD! MUKURO! FASTER HARDER! NNGHA!!"_

"_That's right Tsunayoshi. Scream for me!"_

"_AHHH!"_

"…Much better." Chrome smiled angelically and leaned forward to get a better view of the screen.

Minko grabbed a tissue and plugged up an incoming nosebleed.

"We should really do this more often…"

* * *

…**Nightfall in Bedroom…**

"Mukuro…" Tsuna whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna shivered and molded himself further to Mukuro solid figure. Yawning as he softly murmured, "…I feel like we're being watched…"

Mukuro smirked knowingly and wrapped an arm snugly around Tsuna's waist.

Saying shortly, "It's just your imagination. Go to sleep my love."

Chuckling fondly as Tsuna nodded against his chest and immediately drifted off.

Mukuro then turned his head to the side and stared up into a corner where a small red light continued inconspicuously blinking on and off.

Grinning cheekily and giving a small wink and salute in that direction, before settling down and kissing Tsuna's forehead.

Thinking, what the boy didn't know wouldn't hinder nor hurt his libido.

And finally succumbing to sleep with that last sentiment in mind.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

Chrome giggled softly and childishly waved back at Mukuro through the camera.

Stopping the recording and smiling happily as she realized he had kindly filled up her whole tape.

Now she wouldn't have to ever worry about losing her customers on EBay, and Mukuro-sama wouldn't have to worry about going into heat without an outlet anymore.

It was a win/win situation, and Chrome was quite pleased with the results.

Mukuro-sama and Tsunayoshi would definitely prove to be her highest selling stock. Probably even higher than Ken and Chikusa of last year.

Chrome continued smiling as she put away the tape and eyed the two sleeping voyeurs who had passed out during the final scenes.

They could both purchase the tape for themselves later once she made the copies. So there was no harm in letting them doze for now.

Chrome then stood from her perch and quietly exited the room.

Leaving behind both the chef and her assistant, and deciding she would order takeout for dinner tonight.

"All's well that ends well." She murmured.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N: And we are finally finished! MOU! Thank you oh so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this overdue one-shot to the fullest! Please review to tell me how much you liked it! Constructive criticism, as always, will be taken in stride. Flames will only be used to light more candles for Mukuro-sama to wish on! So please, save your hate. –evil grin- Until we meet again, everyone take care!**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own. YOU DON'T SUE!**

**

* * *

**

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


End file.
